


[Late]

by Sixfallenstars



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixfallenstars/pseuds/Sixfallenstars
Summary: A soft little something I just wrote out. College au, a sleepless Sorey & a worried Mikleo





	[Late]

“You’re late again.” The disappointed tone of Mikleo’s voice was matched with the soft downturn of his lips, his gaze settled upon his friend as the front door opened. It earned a heavy, overly exasperated sigh from Sorey as he closed the door behind him, sinking to the floor in something of a lazy heap.

This was the third time this week he had shown up considerably later than planned, and Sorey looked nothing short of exhausted with dark bags starting to settle under his eyes. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he hadn’t been sleeping enough lately, and that his exhaustion was overtaking him day by day.

“Sorry, Mikleo. I got caught up with some stuff at work. Again.” Sorey said apologetically, shrugging his bag off and pushing it to the side near the door. “They called me to the back to talk to me about my performance…” He trailed off, pushing himself back up onto his knees and with his gaze focused towards Mikleo.

“Oh?” Mikleo prompted, stepping to Sorey’s side and offering him a hand. With a soft, weary smile perking upon his lips, Sorey took it and helped himself back to his feet. He reached down to grab his over-stuffed bag, handing it over to Mikleo as he continued.

“They said I’m doing pretty good, but… Not working fast enough to keep up with the environment. People keep complaining about having to wait too long for their food and drink.” Sorey explained, a soft sigh escaping him.

Mikleo’s expression softened, his hand coming to lightly rest upon Sorey’s back. He knew too well that Sorey had the bad habit of pushing himself too hard to achieve all of his goals. That he was trying so hard to keep up with his workplace’s standards while also keeping up with school and his hobbies. With such a strenuous full time job in addition to full time college classes… It seemed there was no time in-between to rest and relax at all.

Sorey was going to burn himself out at this rate.

“Sorey… I think you might want to consider taking a vacation, or even picking up a different, part-time job. You keep coming home like this… You look like you haven’t slept in a week. You’re going to get sick at this rate…” Mikleo fussed over him, all too bluntly telling it exactly as he saw things. This bluntness, however, didn’t seem to bother Sorey in the slightest as it earned a quiet chuckle from him.

“I can’t even say you’re not right. I can’t remember the last time I got a full eight hours of sleep.” Sorey said, rubbing his eyes. “Thankfully, I finished up our project on rapid climate change last night! I brought it with me so you could check it over before we submit it.”

Mikleo shook his head, stepping away from Sorey. He reached for the rolled up poster board that was sticking out of Sorey’s bag, carefully extracting it.

“I appreciate your efforts. But…” Mikleo said, unrolling the poster board out and putting weights on each corner to keep it flattened out. He turned away from it, not hesitating for even a moment before taking hold of Sorey’s wrist firmly.

“…Huh?” Sorey questioned, a confused expression crossing his features as he was pulled along, down the hallway and –

They stopped once Mikleo had pulled Sorey into his bedroom, letting go of his hand.

“Mikle– …?!” –Sorey couldn’t question Mikleo’s intentions before he was promptly shoved into the spacious, queen-sized bed, Mikleo turning off the lights and striding towards the window to close the blinds. He turned back towards Sorey, giving him a softened, sympathetic look.

“It’s fine for you to take a nap for now. I’ll check over your work – but you need to get some sleep. I’ll write up a copy of my notes for you. Just…” Mikleo went to the bed as Sorey sat up, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Get some rest. You’ve earned it.” Mikleo said, earning a nod from Sorey. He knew better than to argue Mikleo’s logic, even if he wanted to take part in any edits that were made to the final revision. His entire body felt heavy just resting on the soft, cool mattress. Perhaps, he was even more tired than he realized.

“–Thank you, Mikleo. Really. Thank you.” Sorey said with that tired smile, laying down and lightly covering himself with his friend’s soft sheets. Mikleo nodded, lightly brushing his fingers through Sorey’s hair and lingering just a moment longer than was necessary, before turning and leaving the room.

Mikleo’s pleasant scent lingered on his pillow, Sorey drawing in a deep breath as he nuzzled into the softness of it. It was comforting to Sorey, breathing in that faintly sweet smell of his shampoo and natural musk. It wasn’t long before Sorey’s eyes gently shut, drawing him into a deep, well-needed sleep.

\--------

Sorey awoke suddenly, scarcely aware that he’d been asleep much more than a few minutes. He became likewise aware of a subtle weight pressed against his chest, comfortably warm. His blinked twice only to realize that the room was pitch dark and the sun had set since he laid down. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was 1:30 am, a solid eight and a half hours since he had arrived.

He slowly became aware, then, of exactly what, or rather whom the weight pressed against his chest was, Mikleo giving a small stretch before he returned to nuzzling against Sorey. He felt a faint warmth creep into his cheeks, a wide smile stretching out upon his lips. He pressed a kiss against Mikleo’s forehead, which prompted a quiet murmur from the male.

Oh, he couldn’t imagine a better way to wake up after having worked himself so hard. Work – his school projects – all of it, he supposed, could wait just a while longer.

Sorey wrapped an arm around Mikleo’s thin frame, prompting the male to curl in on Sorey just a bit more.

For his sake and Mikleo’s alike, Sorey thought, he would submit new limitations on his hours later on that day. But for now, this time was his to cherish.


End file.
